<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Postgame: And We're The Future by ImaginaryFigment</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26593726">Postgame: And We're The Future</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginaryFigment/pseuds/ImaginaryFigment'>ImaginaryFigment</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Postgame AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftermath of Violence, Also yes, Angst with a Happy Ending, Apologies, Canon-Typical Violence, Enemies to Friends, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Flustered Akamatsu Kaede, Forgiveness, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Graphic Description of Injuries, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon, Post-New Dangan Ronpa V3, Sharing a Bed, Spoilers, Temporary Character Death, Therapy, Time Skips, are they all in relationships anyway, logically do I know they wouldn't be dating yes, unexpected love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:48:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26593726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginaryFigment/pseuds/ImaginaryFigment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaede had hope, of course, that he would forgive her. She never expected that he really would.<br/>Kirumi never expected him to be standing there in front of her. She never expected to feel bad either.<br/>Korekiyo never expected to see either of them again, let alone for a new friendship to be sparked among them.<br/>Himiko never thought she would see her again. She never expected how amazing it would feel.<br/>Gonta never thought she'd forgive him.<br/>Kiibo never thought he'd get to hear her laugh again or to see her again.<br/>Tsumugi believed she'd never be forgiven. She never suspected that she'd find friendship with them.<br/>Maki believed it was over. It was over and they were gone. And when they weren't, when she saw him again...</p><p>How did everyone get together and forgive each other, get past what happened? </p><p>And...what was it Kaito saw on the night Kokichi woke up?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akamatsu Kaede/Amami Rantaro, Chabashira Tenko &amp; Shinguji Korekiyo, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Everyone &amp; Everyone, Gekkogahara Miaya &amp; V3 ensemble, Gokuhara Gonta &amp; Hoshi Ryoma, Gokuhara Gonta &amp; Iruma Miu, Gokuhara Gonta/Hoshi Ryoma (implied), Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Hoshi Ryoma &amp; Tojo Kirumi, Iruma Miu/K1-B0, Shinguji Korekiyo &amp; Yumeno Himiko, Shinguji Korekiyo/Yonaga Angie, Shirogane Tsumugi &amp; Everyone, Shirogane Tsumugi &amp; Tojo Kirumi, Shirogane Tsumugi/Tojo Kirumi (implied)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Postgame AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>206</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1: It'll Be Okay {Amamatsu}</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is like...slight spoilers for my main story but also not really? These are all background relationships for later chapters in Postgame: And I Still Suck (they show up first in chapter 6) and it takes place during chapter 6's flashback arc (which isn't out yet, so...spoiler) You don't need to know what happens in PG: AISS to read this and you don't have to read this to know what happens in PG: AISS, it's just a companion to fill in some blanks.<br/>Seeing as Oumasai is the main focus of that story, you won't get to see how everyone else started dating or forgave each other or whatnot. So here's this, a way to see what happened before Shuichi woke up. So welcome to Postgame: And We're The Future</p><p>There will be trigger warnings on each chapter so look out for those!</p><p>Warnings for this chapter: mentions of hanging {Kaede's execution}, bruises, scars, and petechiae</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kaede sat bolt upright, a scream ripping through her. Her fingers flew to her neck, expecting to feel the metal collar biting into her skin. She expected to hear that bouncy melody float through the air and haunt her. She expected to feel her feet smash against the keys before she was roughly dragged away. She expected to see the piano and the audience of Monokuma’s. She expected to feel her airways constrict as the rope pulled against the collar, choking her. </p><p>She expected to be dead. </p><p>She wasn’t. That hit her as she realised she was sitting on cotton sheets, an iv connected to her wrist. And she wasn’t wearing her uniform. Instead, she was wearing one of those hospital gowns.</p><p>The door to her room opened and Kaede jumped back, panic coursing through her veins. </p><p>“Miss Akamatsu? Are you alright if I come in?” A nurse stood outside her room, holding his hands up. Kaede squinted at the harsh light. </p><p>“W-who are you? What’s going on?” she asked. Her voice was shaky and it hurt to talk. </p><p>“I can explain everything. Can I come in? I’m gonna put some clothes on the chair and let you get changed. Then we’re gonna wait here while someone brings you something to eat and drink, okay?” The nurse leaned down, picking up a stack of neatly folded clothes. Kaede nodded slowly and he walked in, setting the clothes down on her bed. </p><p>He reached out for her hands and helped her stand. “What happened?” Kaede picked up the pile of clothes, examining them. “And who’s clothes are these?” </p><p>The nurse laughed. “To put it simply, they're yours. I’ll let Doc explain but all you need to know is that you’re safe. I’ll be waiting outside. You can let me know when you’re done, okay?” </p><p>Kaede nodded and watched as the nurse left the room. She narrowed her eyes as she unfolded the small pile of clothes. There was a hair tie nestled in the middle that she slipped around her wrist for later. She looked at the clothes again, trying to figure out why they had thought these were <em>hers</em>. She didn’t remember buying them at any point. </p><p>She also just wouldn’t have ever bought them. They were much too dark, she really preferred wearing bright clothes. She sighed and looked at them for a third time, debating on whether to just put them on or go give them back. She didn’t want to cause a fuss and they had said these were hers…she stripped off the hospital gown, quickly changing into the outfit. </p><p>She stepped into the en suite to see how she looked. She wrinkled her nose at her hair and quickly pulled it up. Her fingers brushed the back of her neck and she felt something...odd. Almost like a raised line. </p><p>She looked in the mirror, leaning closer to it. There were strange marks on her face, almost like bruises but redder and more solid-looking, and clusters of red spots under her jaw. And looking down, Kaede wasn’t sure how she had missed them, but there were similar marks on her hands and feet. There was a line circling her neck, with two thinner lines above and below it.  There were smaller, vertical lines at the base of her neck. Kaede felt sick. Something about those marks and the lines around her neck…</p><p>Kaede burst back into her room, throwing open the door. The nurse jumped. “Hey! Are you alright?” </p><p>Kaede shook her head frantically. “W-what’s going on?! What are these marks?!” </p><p>“Oh. Pretty standard in hanging victims. They’re called petechiae and they’re formed by blood vessels bursting. Those lines around your neck are from the collar you had on and the rope connected to it. Nothing to worry about, most of them should fade, especially once you start taking meds regularly. That line around the middle of your neck, there, that’s a scar. It’ll be there permanently but it’s not too noticeable.” The nurse smiled apologetically. “You know how people say that if you think something happens, even if it doesn’t, your body will still show signs? Like getting hypnotised into thinking you get a burn and then actually having a burn mark? It’s like that. Your body was convinced that you’d been hanged and basically you ended up with suspension hanging side effects.” </p><p>Kaede blinked. “What?” </p><p>“Ah, geez. Okay, um, I’m really not the best person to explain this...here, take a seat in your room, we’ll have a chat, eat some cookies, and I’ll call up Doc. She can explain it pretty well. So, what’s your poison?” the nurse asked. Kaede tilted her head questioningly. “Cookies. What kind of cookies do you like?”</p><p>“Oh!” Kaede thought for a moment, letting her other thoughts and fears fade to the background. “Well, of course, I like chocolate chip cookies. I mean, they’re a classic! But then again, sugar cookies just have that nostalgic feeling. Oatmeal raisin cookies may not be super popular but they’re actually really, really good. Oh, but snickerdoodle cookies are amazing! And red velvet cookies too.” Kaede smiled. </p><p>“Oh, a cookie connoisseur! A woman after my own heart,” the nurse said, laughing. Kaede giggled. </p><p>“I just love baked goods. Honestly, if I didn’t love piano so, so much I definitely would have been a baker.” Her smiled faded as her fingers brushed her throat again. She didn’t love piano so, so much anymore. The nurse pulled his phone out of his pocket. </p><p>“I’ll have one of the other nurses bring us up an assortment of cookies. What do you want to drink?” he asked. Kaede tapped her finger against her lips. </p><p>“Hmm...water is fine, I guess. I’m privy to strawberry and peach flavoured things though!” Kaede grinned and the nurse nodded, smiling. </p><p>“Strawberry soda and cookie platter, coming up!” The nurse sat down. Something seemed to occur to him because he adopted a surprised expression. “I just realised I didn’t tell you my name. I’m Nurse Nishimura.” </p><p>“It’s a pleasure to meet you! I’m Kaede Akamatsu, but I’m sure you knew that,” Kaede said, smiling. Nishimura laughed. </p><p>“Doc should be here any second. Don’t ask about the rabbit, okay?” </p><p>As soon as he said that, there was a knock on the door. Nishimura opened it. </p><p>“Oh! I thought you were off tonight?” asked a high pitched voice. </p><p>Nishimura rubbed the back of his neck. “Doubled my shift. You know how much I love it here.” </p><p>“Yes...so, she’s awake?” Nishimura nodded and stepped outside. Kaede tried to keep her expression blank as a woman in a futuristic-looking wheelchair entered the room. </p><p>“Hi, Kaede! My name is Doctor Miaya Gekkogahara and this is Usami!” The voice was childishly high pitched and robotic sounding. Kaede didn’t see Dr Gekkogahara’s mouth move. She looked down and saw a white and pink rabbit waving at her from a screen. “I hope you don’t mind her...I don’t like talking very much.” </p><p>“Oh, no, it’s fine! Usami is actually really cute. Um, how are you, Dr Gekkogahara?” Kaede smiled nervously, unsure of what to do. </p><p>“Hmm, to be honest with you, I’m really worried about you and your classmates,” Dr Gekkogahara said. Usami was crying on the screen.</p><p>“Why? What’s going on?” </p><p>“Well, you were part of a tv show called Danganronpa. You signed up for it and had all your memories erased and replaced. Don’t think about it too hard, you’ll get a headache.” Dr Gekkogahara giggled.</p><p>“I’m...not real?” Kaede asked. That wasn’t possible. She felt real. </p><p>“Oh, you’re real. You just used to be someone else. It’s all quite confusing but Team Danganronpa, the producers of the show, has some very advanced technology. And before you ask, no, it’s not reversible. They tried it one of the contestants and his personalities never went back to normal. He became a blended version of himself with two sets of memories. He was stable but they elected not to try again.” Dr Gekkogahara blinked as Usami danced on the screen. </p><p>“So why are you worried about us, then?” Had something gone wrong with her friends? </p><p>“Well, your season is apparently set to be one of the most violent ones. ” Usami started crying again, moaning loudly. Kaede winced. “In fact, it’s probably one of the more violent seasons since mine.”</p><p>“You were in Danganronpa?” Kaede’s eyes went wide. Dr Gekkogahara nodded, the first time Kaede had seen her do more than just blink. </p><p>“It was a Danganronpa spin-off tv show starring the casts of season 50 and 51 and a bunch of new characters. It’s where I met my partners. I’m still close with a lot of the people from my season!” Usami spun around, smiling, as hearts filled the screen. </p><p>“Oh, y-you’re dating people you knew from the show?” Kaede blushed as she thought of some of her classmates. Half of her wondered if any of them would end up dating and the other half wondered if <em>she’d </em>up end dating one of them. </p><p>“Yes! I know it might seem odd to you but after we woke up from the simulation, we got really close. And if you’re wondering, you’re free to date as well! Only you and Rantaro have woken up so far.” Kaede looked up. </p><p>“Rantaro’s awake?” she asked. Dr Gekkogahara laughed. </p><p>“Yes. You can go see him in a few days.” </p><p>“Why not now?” Kaede narrowed her eyes. If he was awake, why couldn’t she see him? Unless there was something wrong-?</p><p>“It’d be better for you to both have time to adjust first.” </p><p>Those few days passed by rather quickly. Kaede spent most of her time with Nurse Nishimura and a few other staff members, checking in with Dr Gekkogahara daily. The whole time, Rantaro hovered in the back of her mind.</p><p>"Would you like to see him?” Dr Gekkogahara asked, at the end of their session. Kaede looked up. </p><p>“Please?” </p><p>Dr Gekkogahara led Kaede down the hallway and to Rantaro’s room. </p><p>“I’ll leave you alone. When you’re ready to leave, use his call button.” Dr Gekkogahara knocked on the door. “Wait here for a moment.” She went into his room, closing the door behind her. A few minutes later, she came out. “You can go in now!”</p><p>Kaede hovered outside the door, watching him. He looked good, she thought.</p><p>“Hi,” Kaede murmured. Rantaro looked up at her, closing the book he had been reading. </p><p>“Hey, Kaede.” Rantaro smiled warmly. “Come on in.” Kaede stepped into the room, hugging herself. Her shoulders shook violently.</p><p>“I’m so sorry!” Kaede covered her mouth to stifle a sob as tears rolled down her cheeks. Rantaro stood up. </p><p>“No, hey, it’s okay. I get it. Come here,” Rantaro said quietly. He wrapped his arms around her and she buried her face in his chest. He gently stroked her hair, resting his chin on her head. “It’ll be okay, Kaede, I promise. It’s over now.” </p><p>She stood there for a few more moments, crying into his hoodie. When she stopped crying, neither of them let go. She moved her head to rest in the crook of his neck. </p><p>“You’re okay,” he whispered. His breath was warm and tickled her ear. </p><p>“<em>You're </em>okay,” she told him. “I thought...I really am sorry, Rantaro.” He was silent for a moment.</p><p>“We both are.” </p><p>Kaede pulled back, her eyes searching his face. “For what?” she asked finally. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. </p><p>“A lot. For not working with you all. For thinking I could do it all alone. For getting you executed-” </p><p>Kaede shook her head and took his hand, intertwining their fingers. “You didn’t get me executed! It was my plan and my murder weapon. I wanted to end the game and I was desperate to do it...I’m sorry. You deserved better, Rantaro. Even if it was just a tv show…” Kaede laughed nervously. “I was in the wrong.” </p><p>“Well, we should try and move past it, I think. It was all fake, like you said, so there’s no need to dwell on it, right?” Rantaro smiled. Kaede faltered for a moment, shocked at how uncaring Rantaro seemed, before returning the smile and squeezing his hand. </p><p>“Right.” </p><p>Rantaro brought his free hand up to her jaw, tracing it. “What happened here?” </p><p>“Oh, um, it’s a side effect of my execution, I guess.” She looked down, biting her lip. “It’s really gross, I know. I would’ve waited for it to get better, but I wanted to apologise-” </p><p>“It’s not. You look beautiful.” He smiled at her again, tipping up her chin. She blushed. </p><p>“Y-you can’t just say these things, Rantaro,” she muttered. He tilted his head to the side. </p><p>“Why not? It’s true. You’re gorgeous, Kaede.” He paused. “If you want, I could paint your nails again sometime?” </p><p>Kaede nodded, smiling. “I’d love that.”</p><p>“Well, until then,” he murmured. He brought her hand to his lips, gently kissing it. “Sleep well.”</p><p>“Yeah...I probably won’t sleep tonight, but thank you,” she said. He frowned. </p><p>“If you’re scared of nightmares, you can stay here.” Rantaro gestured to his bed. </p><p>“N-no, I couldn’t do that!” Kaede exclaimed, feeling a blush rise in her cheeks again. </p><p>“It’s fine. Besides...I think I might sleep better too, if I’m not alone. We don’t have to, if you aren’t comfortable, of course!” Rantaro held up his hands and Kaede frantically shook her head. </p><p>“Oh, no, I’m fine! If you’re okay with it, I think- I think it would be nice too.” Kaede felt like her face was on fire. </p><p>“In that case, I’ll go change-?” Rantaro pointed to his en suite. She nodded. </p><p>“Mhm! Sounds great, I’ll go after you.” She found herself smiling. They watched each other for a few seconds, neither of them moving. “You should, um, probably go.” </p><p>“Yeah.” Kaede’s eyes fell down to his lips. “Yeah,” Rantaro said again. </p><p>He backed up and hit the door. Rantaro laughed, rubbing the back of his head and slipped into the en suite, leaving it open just a crack. </p><p>Kaede took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down. When Rantaro came back a moment later, he was wearing long plaid pyjama pants and a dark t-shirt. </p><p>“Your turn,” he hummed. She nodded. </p><p>“Yep! Um, lemme run to my room and grab some stuff?” Kaede backed out of the room, hitting the door the same way Rantaro had. “Ow!”</p><p>“Are you alright?” Rantaro walked up to her, his hand hovering next to her head. Kaede nodded, her face heating up yet again. She really couldn't catch a break. </p><p>“Yes, yeah, I-I’m fine. I’ll be right back!” Kaede left the room, closing the door behind it. </p><p>She walked back to her room. She was proud to admit that she had gotten lost only once. She gathered up a change of clothes from the small pile she had been given and changed, speed walking back to Rantaro’s room as quickly as she could. </p><p>“Hey,” she murmured. He was laying on the bed already, reading. Just like he had been when she first saw him that night. </p><p>“Hey,” he said back. “You coming in?” Kaede entered the room, closing the door behind her, and sat next to Rantaro. She rested her head on his shoulder and he draped his arm around her. Neither of them said anything about it. Kaede’s face was on fire. </p><p>Eventually, her eyes got heavy and she fell asleep, tucked against his chest. Rantaro smiled down at her, brushing her hair out her face. </p><p>God, she was gorgeous.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. It's Whatever {Kirumi & Ryoma}</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW for this chapter: Mentions of drowning, internal bleeding, drowning side affects and scars</p><p>Sorry if these two feel out of character, it's my first time writing for them</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You have to talk to him at some point,” Kaede said. Kirumi sighed. </p><p>“I understand that.” She bent down, rubbing her finger across the bookshelf. “It’s filthy in here. Honestly, they should just give me a <em> chance. </em>I’m sure they’d see great customer satisfaction,” Kirumi huffed. Kaede laughed. </p><p>“I’m sure they would, you were the Ultimate Maid for a reason, right? But stop deflecting, Rumi. You should talk to him. He’s been awake for a long time.” Kaede tapped Kirumi’s shoulder. “Please? I know you’ll feel better if you just<em> talk </em>to him!”</p><p>“Kaede. As a maid, it is my duty to fulfil any request I can. However, I hold no desires of my own. Therefore, I do not <em> want </em> to talk with him nor will I ‘feel better’ after doing so.”</p><p>“What happened to never giving up?” Kaede asked. She grinned, pumping her fists. “Don’t give up on him! If you don’t wanna do it for you, do it for him! You were the prime minister of Japan, which means you were there for your people, right? So now you have to be there for him!”</p><p>Kirumi shook her head. “It wasn’t real. Besides, I need to clean.”</p><p>“You aren't <em>allowed </em>to clean,” Kaede sighed. “Please, Kirumi. It would do you both a lot of good to talk this over. Please.”</p><p>Kirumi balled her fist, missing the texture of her gloves, especially now that her hands were little more than scar tissue. “Very well. I will speak with Ryoma after I prepare lunch.”</p><p>“You also can’t cook,” Kaede reminded. Kirumi’s eye twitched.</p><p>“I’m aware, thank you. But I’m allowed to stand in the kitchen while I tell them what to make. Now, If you’d excuse me-?” Kirumi pushed past Kaede and walked out of the rec room. Kaede stared after her. </p><p>Kirumi found her way into the kitchen where she was promptly stopped by a nurse with garish red lips. “You’re supposed to be on bed rest, deary!” The nurse smiled. </p><p>“I’m aware,” Kirumi said. “I came to oversee lunch for my classmates.”</p><p>“They can go to the cafeteria or request something. You go on back to bed.” The nurse gently pushed her out of the kitchen. </p><p>Kirumi grumbled and went back to her room, stripping off the jacket she had been wearing. Her arms were covered in thin, asymmetrical scars. Like scratches, almost. </p><p>All of a sudden, a splitting headache pierced her skull. Kirumi swayed, sitting on her bed, as nausea overwhelmed her. She gritted her teeth and pressed her call button, falling back onto her pillows and draping her hand over her eyes. </p><p>A few minutes later, there was a knock on her door and a nurse walked in. “What’s wrong?” </p><p>Kirumi sighed. “I...it seems that I’m having symptoms again,” she said. “I’ll need to take the medication sooner.” </p><p>The nurse scoffed. “Yeah, honey. Symptoms happen. They won’t just magically go away. You suffered massive internal bleeding, not to mention all those scars ya got. You had one of the most eventful deaths so far.”</p><p>“Did I really?” she asked dryly. She was well aware. Kirumi massaged her temples. “Is there nothing you can give me right now?”</p><p>“Uh- I can check. Maybe we could get you some Tylenol or something. Did you take your meds today?” The nurse crossed her arms, cocking her eyebrow suspiciously. Kirumi sighed. </p><p>“I don’t remember. I’ve been preoccupied with how <em>filthy </em>this place is,” Kirumi sniped. The nurse rolled her eyes. </p><p>“Yeah, yeah. You wanna clean, we know. You’re supposed to be on bed rest, Tojo. I don’t even know why you were in the rec room today, let alone the kitchen.” The nurse tapped her foot and sighed. “Listen, I get it. But you won’t get any better if you don’t follow the doctor’s orders. We just want what’s best for you and your recovery. You had some pretty major damage in there and you’re lucky more of it didn’t transfer over. We almost lost you as it was.”</p><p>Kirumi looked down. She didn’t need to be reminded of her brush with death, flatlining as soon as she was executed, only to be revived moments later. Or of how she had nearly died during an emergency operation to deal with the brain haemorrhaging and cut arteries. “I understand. I’ll do better.” </p><p>“We just want you to get better, Ms Tojo. In fact, some of us have a personal stake in your recovery. You’re quite popular among the staff here, you know.” The nurse smiled. “A real fan favourite. I hope you get better soon. I’ll go check in with Dr Gekkogahara, see if we can have Dr Kimura up your dosage or something.” </p><p>Kirumi nodded weakly and shut her eyes, willing her headache to go away. It, of course, didn’t work and she was left even more nauseous. </p><p>Eventually, she managed to fight it off. She slipped out of her room, walking through the hallways and taking the elevator down to the basement. </p><p>She entered a room marked “DRVRR” and shut the door behind her. The room glowed green, light cast up from alien-like pods clustered around a large pole in a circle. </p><p>Kirumi walked around the room, looking down at the slumbering faces of her classmates. </p><p>Classmates... she had never been in school with them, not really. They weren’t even school-aged. Kirumi didn’t quite remember how old she was, having only been told once or twice, but she knew she was an adult, at the very least. </p><p>Yet another symptom, she supposed. Memory loss... she cursed herself for being foolish enough to succumb to Monokuma’s motive and kill. </p><p>Soon enough, she reached the pod she had been looking for.  Kirumi’s fingers trailed over the glass and she looked down at the blue-haired girl beneath it, sighing. </p><p>“Hey.” Kirumi jumped and turned to face him. His skin had a sickly bluish tint to it and he looked slightly...swollen.</p><p>“Hello, Ryoma.” Kirumi suddenly felt very sick. She felt...remorse. Memories of that night washed over her. The way he had turned his back to her, completely defeated. How she had killed because she was afraid she would never get out, not for her people like she had claimed but out of selfishness. She had thought herself better than the others and she had sorely paid the price for it, had paid the price for stooping so low as to kill. </p><p>She regretted it.  </p><p>“What are you doing in here, Kirumi?” Ryoma had a pocky stick in his fingers, held like a cigarette. His signature beanie was absent. </p><p>“I...came to check on them. And you?” Kirumi braced herself against the glass tube, feeling rather lightheaded again. </p><p>“Wanted to check on Gonta and Shuichi. Trial 3’s too. Heard Kiyo got executed already, so he should be waking up pretty soon, along with the girls,” Ryoma said. </p><p>“Yes, it really is unfortunate. I quite liked him. Angie and Tenko weren’t bad either.” Kirumi paused, taking a breath.”I, um... well, I suppose now is as good a time as any. I want to apologise. For killing you, that is. I prioritised my nation of ghosts over a real person.”</p><p>“S’fine. It’s whatever, it happens. I let you kill me anyway. Didn’t have anything to live for and you had a whole country. I wanted you to be able to escape.” Ryoma shrugged. </p><p>“Everyone should have something to live for.” Kirumi glanced back at her sleeping classmates, locked in the VR chambers.</p><p>“I guess. Maybe I’ll be able to find something to live for, in this new world. Who knows, maybe I have somebody waiting for me." Ryoma chuckled. "It’s all pretty crazy, isn’t it?” He bit off part of the pocky, chewing thoughtfully before he continued. “I mean, I woke up with blue skin, for crying out loud. Not to mention to side effects I’m still dealin’ with. I think we probably all are...Watching our episodes back, you really went all out, huh? Himiko’s magic show...good plan, really. Were the piranhas necessary?”</p><p>“Ah…” Kirumi hesitated before seeing that the short man was smiling. “Quite. Really, I don’t think I could’ve pulled it off without the help of my daring assistants.” A smile pulled at her lips.</p><p>“Oh, she jokes!” Ryoma smirked and pulled something out his pocket. “You want a pocky? Managed to sneak a few boxes into my room.”</p><p>Kirumi worried her lip for a moment. “As a maid, I don’t want anything for myself. But as <em> Kirumi </em>...yes, I suppose I would like a pocky stick. Thank you, Ryoma.” </p><p>“No problem. I have a bunch.” Ryoma handed her the box to pull one out.</p><p>“No, I mean...thank you. I didn’t expect to be so easily forgiven for such a heartless crime.” Kirumi looked down. “I hardly expected Kaede and Rantaro to forgive me, much less for you to. I truly appreciate it.”</p><p>Ryoma shrugged again. “Like I said, Kirumi. I let you kill me. You didn’t commit the crime all by yourself, I was a willing victim. I turned around knowing full well you could’ve killed me. Hell, I <em> wanted </em>you to. I was destroyed after seeing my motive. You did me a favour. Let me wake up sooner and find new hope.”</p><p>“We’ve all found new hope,” Kirumi murmured. She looked back up at him. “I hope...I hope we can be friends, Ryoma.”</p><p>Ryoma nodded. “I think we could spend time together without it being completely awful. Ryoma Hoshi is a man reborn and he’s ready to make some friends.”  </p><p>“Kirumi Tojo is reborn as well and she’d quite like to make friends of her own.” </p><p>“In that case, I’ll be seeing you around...newly reborn friend.” Ryoma winked, offering her a thumbs up. Kirumi laughed quietly and bowed her head. Ryoma left the room and Kirumi turned back to the glass tube next to her. </p><p>How long, until the next one woke up? How long until <em>this </em>one woke up?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading Chapter 2! Let me know if you have any questions!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3: It's...Okay? {Korekiyo & Tenko}</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>KIYO I'M SORRY (except not really cause it was fun to write- but I'm sorry, you didn't deserve it)</p>
<p>Warnings: Gore (mentions of blood, burns, being boiled alive, graphic depiction of what happened during Kiyo's execution to a mostly medically accurate degree), Nightmares, Kiyo's Execution, mentions of Kiyo's sister, past abuse mentions, Violent intrusive thoughts, Caged Child Song</p>
<p>The things I looked up to write this chapter-</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em> She asks, she asks, she sings, she sings...a little dog, a little girl...underneath the mountains...please </em><b><em>let me out of the cage</em> </b> <em> … she asks, she asks, she sings...how many </em><b><em>escape the cage</em> </b> <em> ...both or one? Does the puppy escape...or does the girl? She asks, she asks, she sings... </em></p>
<p><em> At last, at last, at long last...young guard dog and little lost girl...sealed within an iron cage...at mountain’s bottom, </em> <b> <em> within the darkness</em> </b> <em> ...at last, at last, at long last...how many will there be by dawn? Will there be two or just one? Will the guard dog run far away? Or did it </em><b>eat the little girl</b>? At last, at last, at long last…</p>
<p><em> Finally, finally, finally here...young guard dog and little girl...at the foot of the mountain...locked in your cage...finally, finally, finally here... </em> <b> how many will there be by dawn</b>? Will there be one soul or two? Will you leave behind a shepherd? Or will you <b>taste the tender flesh</b>? Finally, finally, finally here…</p>
<p>
  <em> *** </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> It hurts. Every inch of his body hurts. The red rope constricts and drags his limbs, bending and suspending him. His feet are tucked back, almost over his head, folding him in half, and his arms pulled behind his back uncomfortably. He can’t move.  </em>
</p>
<p><em> And those </em> fucking <em> bears are sitting there. They don’t do anything. Of course, they don’t. Not to help him. </em></p>
<p>
  <em> They start spinning him. Over and over. He can’t take it.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> The tall samurai cuts the rope. He can only count his blessings. Was that it? Was that his execution? Did he survive? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> No, he realises. He falls down a pit, arms still bound. He crashes into a lake. No, not a lake. A bath? No. He looks around him and finds that he’s sitting in a large black pot. The bears stoke the fire beneath him. It’s getting warmer. Too warm. Hot. Burning.  </em>
</p>
<p><em> He can feel his face heat up. And then there’s a </em> searing <em>pain in his eyes. He’s seeing red and he doubts it’s because he’s angry.  </em></p>
<p>
  <em> It’s unbearable. His skin is searing and his clothes feel uncomfortably close to his body.  Blisters erupt across his body and there is a strange smell in the air. It reminds him of the smell of cooking meat. But there’s something odd about it. It’s multiple different smells, mixing into one acrid, burning scent. Part of it reminds him of beef, or pork, part of it has the same coppery and metallic scent as blood, part is sulfurous, part charcoal, and part sweet. It smells like nothing he’s ever smelled before. He can almost taste it. He hates it, it makes him feel sick. He isn’t sure why but- </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Oh god.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> That smell...it’s him, isn’t it? The smell of his skin burning, his hair, his organs, every part of him. He had researched this, of course, he had. Boiling alive...an ancient execution method and excruciatingly painful. Every part of him would slowly begin to cook, his flesh melting, his clothes fusing to his body and his organs boiling. He’d be awake during it all.  </em>
</p>
<p><em> He’d be </em>awake. <em> Awake to feel it all.  </em></p>
<p>
  <em> If he had been able to see his skin beneath the sleeves of his uniform, he’d have seen a nightmare. Blisters bursting across his limbs, skin beginning to peel off.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Under the surface of his flesh, his nerves are beginning to sear away, slowly dulling the pain.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> But not fast enough.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> And then one of the bears charges into the flames and it becomes even worse. He’s dying, he realises. Being boiled alive. It hurts. More than he thought it would. More than his research led him to believe it would. And he knew from his research it would be awful, yet experiencing first hand...that’s a million times worse. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> And then...relief. He’s floating up, away from the pot, away from his body.  </em>
</p>
<p><em> And oh. There she is. His sister. His love. </em> Miyadera. <em> She’s holding out her arms to embrace him. It was all worth it, he thinks. It’s all worth it, the constant death, the pain, his execution...it was all worth it to see her again.  </em></p>
<p><em> Monokuma appears. And the pain returns with him. He quickly realises that the sadistic bear is tossing salt on his spirit. And it </em>hurts. <em> And Miyadera….she’s helping him do it. He’s melting. Melting away into nothing. Nothing but a lingering agony. A lasting, desperate cry of “ </em> <b> <em>Miyadera!</em> </b> <em> ” </em></p>
<p>
  <em> *** </em>
</p>
<p>Korekiyo sat up, clutching his heart. </p>
<p>“Miyadera?” he croaked. Looking around, he was able to draw himself out of his nightmare. <em> I’m not there anymore. It wasn’t real</em>, he reminded himself. <em> She </em>wasn’t real.</p>
<p>He was safe. </p>
<p>Broken, but safe. Broken perhaps beyond repair, his nerves irreparably damaged, his skin blistered and burned, his hair blackened and destroyed. But he was safe. </p>
<p>And as for his hair...well, he’d dealt with that. It fell just below his chin, most of the damage cut off. It felt refreshing, to be free of it. To be free of <em>her. </em> He didn’t even want to think of her name. She didn’t deserve one. Dr Gekkogahara had helped him realise that, how horrible she had been to him. How she had abused him, destroyed him, warped his mind. Made a monster out of a poor child, hurt and cursed to walk the earth alone because of what she had done.</p>
<p>Kiyo had cut it as soon as he was aware enough to do it himself. Of course, it hadn’t been easy. None of the nurses in their right minds would give a high-risk patient who was likely to have suicidal thoughts a knife or scissors of any sort. They finally gave in when he agreed to have a team of nurses around him, a check-in with Dr Gekkogahara before and then a week of meetings after, and a sedative on standby if he got violent. </p>
<p>Which he wouldn’t. He knew that. He just wanted to be free of that accursed hair, the final reminder of her that he could destroy. His uniform was never real, he apparently hadn’t brought lipstick with him to the hospital so he couldn’t wear it even if he wanted to. His hair was the last reminder of her he could destroy. </p>
<p>The other things, his eyes, his lips, his cheeks...he had fantasized about it. Stabbing out those golden hawklike eyes, blind to the world, but free of her gaze every time he looked into the mirror. Cutting off his lips, mute but silent to her words whenever he opened his mouth. Tearing apart his face, reconstructing it all to make something new...god, it would’ve been glorious. Beautiful. </p>
<p>His pale skin marred with blood, his eye sockets dark and empty as bloodied tears wept down his face. His mouth, stained black with blood, his tongue gleefully swiping across his teeth as he ripped his lips from his face. Never again would she speak with his mouth, see with his eyes, feel with his hands, think with his mind. That, of course, led him to even more twisted fantasies. Of cutting off his fingers, tearing out his nerves through his hands, probing so far into his head that his brain liquified, trailing out of every orifice in thick, grey goo. Erase every last trace of her from himself. <em> Erase himself</em>. </p>
<p>He didn’t say any of that to Dr Gekkogahara. They never would have let Kiyo cut his hair had he told her that. And so it stayed in his head, stayed a twisted dream, a silent fantasy, a dark demon constantly tickling his mind. </p>
<p>He wouldn’t have done it, given the opportunity. Or at least, he liked to think he wouldn’t. </p>
<p>When he wasn’t lost in his head, thinking things he doubted any sane person should think of, or meeting with Dr Gekkogahra and lying through his teeth, he thought of <em>them. </em> </p>
<p>Those poor innocent girls whose lives he thought he had ruined. Ruined and destroyed for <em>her.  </em></p>
<p>He disgusted himself. </p>
<p>Kiyo wanted to talk to them, to apologise. He knew that it wouldn’t change their opinion of him. A heartless monster who ruthlessly slaughtered not only them, but near 100 other innocents. He’d be shocked if they ever even let him get within 20 feet of them. </p>
<p>“Korekiyo? Hello?” </p>
<p>Kiyo blinked, his eyes refocusing on the pink rabbit on the screen in front of him. “My apologies, Dr Gekkogahara, Usami.” He bowed his head lightly in apology and Usami spun around, singing about love, as Dr Gekkogahara studied him quizzically. </p>
<p>“Are you alright?” Usami stopped spinning, bringing its paw to its cheek in question. Kiyo nodded. </p>
<p>“Quite. Just...zoning out. What was it you asked?” </p>
<p>“I asked what you were thinking about, what you wanted to do when you get out of here, goals, that type of thing.” Dr Gekkogahara’s fingers hovered over the keyboard, the sound of typing pausing for the first time since he had entered the room. </p>
<p>“Ah...I suppose I’d like to get a job.” Was that what he was supposed to say?</p>
<p>“Alright. What kind of job?” Dr Gekkogahara’s fingers flew across her keyboard again. </p>
<p>“Perhaps one to do with anthropology,” he murmured. </p>
<p>“I thought you wanted nothing to do with your sister?” </p>
<p>Kiyo narrowed his eyes. “My interest in anthropology may have begun with that witch but there is more to it. I am...<em> reclaiming </em>my interest. As I mentioned last session, Dr Gekkogahara, I’d prefer you didn’t bring her up. Or, if you insist on doing so, that you do <em>not </em>refer to her as my sister. She is the farthest thing from <em>human</em>, let alone family,” he spat. Dr Gekkogahara hummed. </p>
<p>“I see…I’ll avoid doing that.” The Usami sprite on her screen looked saddened, small mushrooms sprouting from its head. “Was there anything else you were thinking about, Korekiyo?”</p>
<p>“I’m aware of your client confidentiality but...how are they? Angie and Tenko.” Kiyo looked down, nervously winding his hair around his finger. </p>
<p>“They’re alright. Tenko has stopped flinching at every loud noise. Angie’s made strides in her recovery as well. Why do you ask?” </p>
<p>“I was, ah...hoping to speak with them. I wish to apologise for my actions towards them,” Kiyo murmured. Dr Gekkogahra thought for a few moments. </p>
<p>“I see. Well, I can see what their feelings are on the matter. That’ll be all for today, Korekiyo. Have a good day.” Dr Gekkogahara waved as Kiyo stood up, leaving the office. </p>
<p>The next few days passed rather quickly. He stayed in his room for the most part. He had another session with Dr Gekkogahara. She told him nothing about Angie. As for Tenko, she simply told him that she was in the rec room. </p>
<p>And so he went. </p>
<p> When he got there, Rantaro and Kirumi were playing some kind of game. Tenko was there too, as promised.</p>
<p>Taking a breath, he walked over to the three of them.  “Tenko, may I speak with you?” he asked. She looked up, glaring at him. </p>
<p>“Why?” she demanded. “I don’t want to speak with any degenerate males!” </p>
<p>“You’re talking to me,” Rantaro pointed out. Tenko turned to look at him. </p>
<p>“Well- you’re less of a degenerate. But that one is a horrible degenerate and I won’t talk to him!” Tenko crossed her arms. Rantaro stared at her for a moment, seeming to have some kind of silent conversation. “Oh- fine! Fine, degenerate, what do you what?” </p>
<p>“I’d like to apologise to you, Tenko. What I did was...not okay. <em> I </em>wasn’t okay. I was convinced that what I was doing was for the sake of someone who loved me. I know now that I was manipulated. I sincerely apologise, Tenko. You did not deserve it.” </p>
<p>“For the record, I don’t forgive you. You took me away from Himiko and made her think I was dead. She still thinks I’m dead! And she cried over it...so I won’t forgive you! Not for making Himiko cry! But...I get it. Thinking someone was protecting you when maybe they were actually hurting you…so, it’s okay, I guess.”</p>
<p>“It’s...okay?” Kiyo shook his head. “I don’t understand.” </p>
<p>“I understand why you did it. Um, we watched your highlight episode and stuff...you’re still a degenerate and I don’t like you! Killing all those innocent girls….I won’t forgive that either. But I get why you did it. So it’s okay. I don’t hate you for <em>killing me</em>. But I don’t like you either. So don’t think we’re gonna be friends or something! And you better hope I never catch you with Himiko!” Tenko pointed at him aggressively before relaxing. “Okay?”</p>
<p>“Yes, I think I understand. Thank you, Tenko.” Kiyo found himself smiling beneath the mask he still wore. Smiling for the first time in too long. </p>
<p>“Don’t thank me,” she muttered. “I still really don’t like you. I got this stupid scar cause of you and I can’t protect Himiko from those degenerates now!”</p>
<p>Something occurred to him. Perhaps he could help her. “Tenko, you like Himiko, correct?” </p>
<p>“Huh? W-what makes you think that?! I just think she’s um...really cool and her magic is amazing and she’s really cute…” Tenko’s face was on fire. Kiyo chuckled. </p>
<p>“I don’t believe she felt the same. But don’t lose hope. If you were to ease up on her, stop thinking you were the only one who could spend time with her, realise she doesn’t need your protection...Himiko is a powerful mage, yes? So she can protect herself. When she wakes, get to know her but do not be overbearing. Simply be there for her.” </p>
<p>Tenko glared at him again. “What are you talking about?” </p>
<p>“Himiko had trouble expressing herself within the simulation. When she wakes up, let her come to you, that’s all I’m saying,” Kiyo replied. “I understand that you don’t want to be friends but I thought I might be able to help you-”</p>
<p>“I don’t want your help, degenerate!” Tenko snapped. “But I’ll, uh, think about. You have a point, I guess...hey, do you wanna play this game with us? If you try anything, I’ll neo-aikido you across the room!” </p>
<p>Rantaro, who had been silent as he watched them, laughed at her threat. “Chill out, Tenks. But she’s right. You should play with us, Kiyo.” </p>
<p>“Please do,” Kirumi said quietly. “The more the merrier.”</p>
<p>Kiyo nodded. “That would be nice.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4: It will be okay one day (Shinnaga)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This took so long I'm so sorry- I had no clue how to approach this chapter honestly. Shinnaga is one of my favourite ships so I'm a bit biased in its development here. But my main issue was Angie. I hc her to have religious trauma (I can explain the hc if anyone is interested) and had no clue how to go about that without completely demonising Angie's island and, after doing a bit of research into religious traumas and others' experience with it (as well as revisiting Angie's wiki page) I settled on this. Do I love it? No, not by a long shot lmao but I don't despise it either so that's what we're going with</p><p>For personal comfort, I changed 'Atua' back to the original Japanese 'Kami-sama'. I don't feel comfortable demonising an actual religion's god in a work of fiction or writing about an actual religion which I know next to nothing about. From what I know, Kami-sama translates to 'God', which is non-specific enough for me to feel comfortable using</p><p>Warnings: mentions of abuse, implied religious trauma + discussions of religion, mentions of Kiyo's sister, scars</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He didn’t find Angie. He got no updates from Dr Gekkogahara. He never even saw her. </p><p>She was just there one day.</p><p>A particularly bad day. </p><p>“Angie sensed someone needed help...it seems it was you.”</p><p>Kiyo looked up to see Angie, hovering near his door. “Angie?”</p><p>“Hello, Kiyo. May Angie come in?” Angie tilted her head to the side questioningly. Kiyo nodded. “What’s wrong?” </p><p>Kiyo laughed bitterly. “A lot.”</p><p>“Like what?”</p><p>Kiyo sighed. “I don’t want to talk about it.”</p><p>“You should,” Angie said quietly. </p><p>“Very well. But don’t complain when you don’t like it,” Kiyo snapped. “I’ve lost someone...I know she was horrible to me. I know it was- <em>abuse</em>. I know I was sick because of it for a long time. And now...none of it was real. But it still hurts. And...some part of me misses her. I feel that I shouldn’t. And yet I do.”</p><p>“Angie understands your pain...her island was not real and perhaps...perhaps Angie’s island was not as good as she liked to think it was. Angie knows it hurts, Kiyo. But you will get through it.” The girl smiled softly at him. </p><p>“I don’t know that I can,” he murmured. It was then that he noticed tears rolling down her cheeks. </p><p>“You aren’t alone, Kiyo. Whatever you are going through, we will all be here for you. The light of- the light of hope and our future together will guide you.” He looked up at her and she smiled at him again. </p><p>“How?” he asked. </p><p>“How what?” </p><p>“How can you stomach being in the same room as me? When I murdered you for someone who...someone who hurt me?” Kiyo forced the words out. It was hard to come to terms with, to accept that he had been hurt, not loved. That he had never really loved her. That she wasn’t real. He knew it was true, despised her for it. But there was a small part of him- there might always be that small part, that small part who felt hurt and betrayed. That small part who was still sickly dependant on her for false love, that part of him who felt he was unloveable by anyone but her- <em>because </em>of her. </p><p>Angie shrugged. “Perhaps Angie doesn’t hold a grudge, perhaps she likes Kiyo, perhaps she doesn’t think he truly did anything wrong. Any which way, Angie <em>wants </em>to be with Kiyo. She wants to help him.” </p><p>“I don’t understand,” Kiyo murmured. He shakily reached out to her, his hand hovering near her cheek. Angie pulled his hand against her cheek. </p><p>“Angie would like to move on from it. She thinks Kiyo can help her. Or maybe she simply likes Kiyo’s company. Who knows?” Angie laughed before sighing softly and leaning against his hand. “Who knows…?”</p><p>“You’re- you don’t mind that I’m touching you?” Kiyo questioned, golden eyes narrowing. Angie opened one eye before making a small noise. </p><p>“Angie does not mind. Like she said, she doesn’t want to focus on the game. Some people, they can only think of what happened there or <em>want </em>to watch our season. Angie does not. Angie does not want to see one second of the show. Angie just wants to move on.”</p><p>“I think we all do,” Kiyo said quietly. Angie shook her head. </p><p>“Not everyone. Some find solace in it. Angie thinks that when Kokichi wakes up, he will not be able to move on. She believes Shuichi may have a hard time as well. Angie also thinks some people will say they want to move on...and then not. But not Angie.” Angie opened both eyes, meeting Kiyo’s. Cyan burned into amber, and Kiyo felt a slight blush rise in his cheeks. </p><p>“...I see. Why is it that you’re so desperate to move on?” </p><p>“...Angie does not want to think about those things,” she started. Kiyo opened his mouth to apologise but Angie continued before he could. “Angie lost Himiko and her other council members. Angie does not hear the voice of Kami-sama anymore, either. And Dr Gekkogahara has helped Angie realise why she was so confused.”</p><p>“Confused?” Kiyo cocked his eyebrow. Angie laughed pathetically and nodded slowly, pulling Kiyo’s hand off her face and into her lap, gently playing with his fingers. </p><p>“She won’t go into detail. She doesn’t like remembering. But Angie’s island...she did things there. Perhaps things that were not good, perhaps things that hurt everyone, including Angie. When Angie said she didn’t want to anymore...the priestess before Angie said Kami-sama would hurt others in worse ways, that she could live a good life if she listened. She was told about the things that would happen if she did not. So she did.”</p><p>“I understand.” Kiyo looked down, not wanting to betray the pity and sympathy in his eyes.</p><p>“Angie thought you would understand more than the others.” Angie didn’t look up from where she was still toying with his hand. Kiyo turned his palm over and grasped her hand back, squeezing it gently. “Angie still misses her island…”</p><p>“I understand that too. But your island sounds like a wonderful place, aside from what happened with your god.” Angie wrinkled her nose at the words and he decided on a different approach. “It’s normal to miss our homes. Yours seems very nice, Angie. Would you like to talk about it?”</p><p>“With you?” </p><p>Kiyo flinched. “Ah...my apologies. I didn’t mean to imply-”</p><p>Angie laughed. “It is alright. Angie would like that, she thinks….she thinks perhaps Kiyo is the best person to tell.”</p><p>“Oh, is that so? I am more than happy to listen to you, Angie.” Kiyo smiled at her, squeezing her hand again. She squeezed back. </p><p>“Angie’s island was very nice. She had many friends there. Her family, her pets, her entire life. She loved her island very, very much. One day...someone Angie trusted very much told her that Kami-sama was calling on her to be His priestess and that she <em>must </em>answer the call, or else bad things would happen. And so she did. Eventually, they began to whisper things in Angie’s ear, things Kami-sama wanted her to do...many things sounded strange but Angie trusted them and Kami-sama and so she told the others. Eventually, Angie...found that it was easy to get what <em>she </em>wanted too. So sometimes she said Kami-sama said things that He did not really say.” Angie took a shaky breath, visibly shaking. </p><p>“You didn’t need to continue,” Kiyo assured, stroking his thumb across the back of her hand. </p><p>“Angie is alright. They told her that Angie didn’t actually want those things, that she had finally begun to hear the voice of Kami-sama. They told her that now she could be nothing more than His vessel, bent to his will. And so Angie became...Angie, vessel of Kami-sama, instead of- instead of just <em>me. </em>” The last word was whispered, faint enough that Kiyo could barely hear it. Tears slipped down the girl’s cheeks as her mouth closed, pressing into a faint line. </p><p>It was the first time he had heard her refer to herself as, well, <em> herself </em>and not in the third person. “You know...it’s alright to be Angie. You are not a vessel. You deserve to live your life as you want to, Angie. No one is controlling you. Your thoughts are your own-”</p><p>“Angie doesn’t want these thoughts...she doesn’t want the thoughts Kami-sama put in her head. She doesn’t want to- to hurt people again. She doesn’t want to hurt Himiko or give people false hope anymore… Will it ever be okay?” she mumbled, finally looking up at him, cerulean eyes wet and shiny. Kiyo forced himself to keep his eyes on hers. </p><p>“I’d like to believe it will. We have a ways to go,” he said, chuckling, “but I believe that it will be okay one day. That we will <em>all </em>get past everything that happened. In our pasts and from what we experienced within the game.” </p><p>“It will be okay one day,” she repeated. “That goes for you as well, Kiyo. I can see already how you are healing, mending the wounds of the past and becoming a better person.” </p><p>“As are you, Angie. You are a good person and I can see that. Now, more than ever.” </p><p>Angie laughed, wiping her cheeks. “It’s funny...Angie came here to comfort you and yet you comforted me instead.” She didn’t seem to notice how she referred to herself and if Kiyo noticed, he had no intentions of pointing it out. Instead, he offered her a small smile. </p><p>“You did comfort me, Angie. You have made my own struggles a bit easier. Simply by being here. I know that I...I hope that we can be friends, in the coming time.” Kiyo toyed with his hair before pushing it behind his ear. </p><p>“It looks good, you know.” Kiyo tilted his head to the side questioningly. “Angie likes your new haircut. She thinks it suits you quite well. And she would like to try and be friends as well. Perhaps you could tell her about your travels before the game?” </p><p>“I suppose I could. You know none of what I know is likely true?” </p><p>“Angie’s island was not true either, whether or not it exists. But it would be nice to hear anyway.” Angie leaned back against the pillows on his bed, motioning for him to do the same. As soon as he did, he began telling her of all the amazing places he had seen, trying to keep them free of the tainted memories of the murders that had occurred there, instead focusing on the cuisine and the culture.</p><p>He felt comfortable with her, almost as though his presence was welcome around her. He had a hard time believing that she was really there, really listening to him ramble on and on about his favourite places in the world, places he would want to visit again one day, just to see the difference. And yet, there she was.</p><p>Kiyo’s eyes caught on the thick scar on the back of her neck, guilt overwhelming him. He paused what he was saying. “I didn’t want to kill you, you know.” </p><p>“Angie knows,” the girl replied quietly. “That is why she doesn’t hold it against you. She spoke with Tenko and she will speak with the next ones, about your trial. But she knows that you did not want to kill her. And that is enough for Angie. And even if it isn’t all okay now...it will be one day.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading this chapter! As always, feel free to let me know if you have questions!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5: Don't Sweat It (Miu & Gonta)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I've worked out a schedule for this fic (finally)! It'll update Tuesdays! (For readers of PG: AISS, that one doesn't have a schedule due to my beta reader's personal schedule)</p><p>So I hope you enjoy today's chapter and I'll see you next Tuesday!</p><p>Warnings: mentions of sleep loss, mentions of panic attacks, mentions of loss of appetite, scars, petechiae, scratches, mentions of Miu's death</p><p>Before you read, please keep in mind that this is my opinions of how they'd react postgame. No, I don't think Gonta is an innocent baby. Please keep in mind that he won't be treated as a victim who had no idea what he was doing.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gonta bit his lip worriedly. “What does Ryoma think?”</p><p>“About what?” Ryoma pulled the piece of pocky out his mouth, raising his eyebrow. </p><p>“About Miu! Gonta want to apologise to her.” Gonta looked down, at the floor, a melancholy expression coming over his face. “Gonta feel very bad about it…”</p><p>“Oh. I’m sure she’d appreciate it. But you know it was Kokichi’s fault, don’t you?” Darkness crept into Ryoma’s expression, filled with contempt for the liar. </p><p>“Gonta don’t think so...Gonta knew what he was doing when he kill Miu. Not only Kokichi’s fault. And...Gonta know that Kokichi was only trying to help everyone else.” </p><p>“What? The kid <em>laughed </em>at your death, Gon. You seriously think he cared about <em> anyone </em> ?” Ryoma scoffed. “He’s a jerk. I know <em> I </em> won’t be welcoming him with open arms when he wakes up.” </p><p>Gonta frantically shook his head. “No! Kokichi…” Gonta sighed. “Gonta doesn’t know how to explain. Kokichi never said it but Gonta knows. Gonta <em>knows. </em>Miu was going to hurt Kokichi and then everyone else. A-and Gonta was going to do the same thing...the plan Kokichi had was to kill everyone. That way they wouldn't know the truth.” </p><p>“What truth?” Ryoma asked, resting his head on his hand. “That Kokichi was a manipulative, borderline abusive liar?” </p><p>“No! No, Ryoma doesn’t understand! Kokichi showed Gonta the <em>truth</em>. About what was outside. And Gonta wanted to protect friends from that!” Gonta exclaimed, gesturing wildly with his hands. He paused after a few moments, looking sad. “But Gonta failed. Gonta forgot plan and killed Miu for nothing…” </p><p>“S’okay, Gonta. You’re gonna apologise. I bet she doesn’t hold it against you, seeing as how it wasn’t your fault. Kaede says she’s...uh, well...Miu isn’t doing great but she’ll be okay.” Ryoma’s eyes flicked away before coming back to settle on Gonta. </p><p>“Miu- Miu not okay?” Gonta’s voice was tinged with panic. </p><p>“Um. She’s had a rough week. Apparently, she hasn't been sleeping or eating much. Talks about nightmares, panic attacks. Kaede goes to see her a couple of times a day, sometimes with Angie or Kirumi or Rantaro. She’s doing a lot better than she was though,” Ryoma said, cursing his need to be constantly honest with Gonta. </p><p>Gonta’s eyes went wide, adopting an expression somewhere between sad and shocked. “Miu...Gonta needs to apologise to her! Make sure she’s okay…will Ryoma come with Gonta to visit her?” </p><p>“I- yeah, sure, buddy, let’s go.” Ryoma sighed, his hands reaching for a beanie that wasn’t there. Gonta grinned at him, reaching out for his hand. Ryoma chuckled and let Gonta take it, his small hand completely hidden inside of Gonta’s grip. </p><p>The pair walked through the hospital, at a rather slow pace considering the former tennis pro’s height. Eventually, they reached an area of the hospital Gonta didn’t recognise. </p><p>“She’s in there.” Ryoma pointed at a room with a heavy-looking metal door. Gonta nodded, worrying his lip. “Hey. I’m right here, ‘kay? You’ll be fine.” </p><p>Gonta nodded. “Yes...Gonta will be okay.” Without another word, Gonta released Ryoma’s hand and walked up to a nurse standing behind a desk. He explained his want to visit Miu and the nurse led him to her door, leaving him to open it. </p><p>Gonta took a deep breath and pulled the door open. He saw Miu on the floor of her room, fiddling with some oddly shaped thing Gonta didn’t recognise. “Miu? Gonta would like to talk…” </p><p>Miu looked up. Gonta's eyes scanned over her face, dark bags laying beneath her eyes, strange bruise-like marks dotting her jaw, thick red scratches at the base of her throat and a scar circling her neck. He swallowed, looking away for a moment as guilt overpowered him. “Gonta…?” </p><p>“Yes, it’s Gonta. Would Miu like to talk?” Gonta asked. Miu shrugged. </p><p>“Couldn’t fucking hurt, I guess. Not more than-...” Miu trailed off, laughing quietly. “What did you want?”</p><p>“Gonta want to apologise. Gonta very, very sorry for killing Miu. Gonta just want to protect friends-”</p><p>“Don’t sweat it, big guy. I don’t really, um, blame <em>you</em>,” Miu murmured. She looked into her lap, back at the complicated-looking toy she was playing with. Gonta paused, trying to figure out exactly what she meant.</p><p>“Does- does Miu mean she blames Kokichi?! It’s not Kokichi’s fault! Please, blame Gonta! Not Kokichi!” Gonta dropped onto the floor so that he was level with her. “Please?”</p><p>“W-what? Why would I blame you over the grape-faced shota, huh? He’s the one who fuckin’ organised my- my death.” The sounds of clicking coming from the toy speed up as Miu’s hands flitted around it, pressing buttons at random. “He’s the- the reason why I can’t sleep at night.” </p><p>“But Gonta kill Miu, not Kokichi,” Gonta said quietly, confused. </p><p>“You don’t fucking get it, dude! Yeah, <em> you </em>were the one who killed me. But that fucker is the one who made you do it! And I’m not just pissed that he killed me, okay? I feel- I feel <em>bad</em>. I tried to kill him too. And I- I was selfish. I was a fucking coward. I was gonna kill <em>all of them</em>. Including...including Kiibs. And I didn’t even really think about that...what if it worked? I would have everyone’s deaths on my shoulders...yeah, I’m fucking furious that he killed me. I can’t stop thinking about it- and dreaming about it and I can’t <em>sleep </em>or <em>eat </em>and I have this <em> fucking </em> scar to remind me of it <em>every fucking day </em> and I hate Kokichi for doing this to me- but…” Miu trailed off, putting her head in her hands. “I don’t know. I don’t know how to feel. I feel bad.” </p><p>“It’s okay. Gonta understand. Gonta mad at Kokichi for going against the plan and for using Gonta to kill you but Gonta feel bad for Kokichi, too. Gonta know that Kokichi just want to help everyone else. So Gonta can’t blame him…” </p><p>“That’s stupid,” Miu muttered. Gonta looked up at her, tilting his head. “Ugh, listen. You don’t have to choose between feeling bad <em>for </em>him and feeling bad <em>about </em>him. You can be pissed as all hell and never want to see him again <em>and </em>feel bad for the dude. Just cause you’re sorry for him doesn’t mean you have to like him, capiche?” </p><p>“Um...Gonta doesn’t think a gentleman is supposed to hate people,” Gonta murmured. “Gentleman should be nice to everyone.”</p><p>“Yeah, still doesn’t mean you have to <em> like </em> everyone.” </p><p>“Oh. But Gonta want to be Kokichi’s friend again.” Gonta looked down, twiddling his fingers. “Gonta was Kokichi’s first friend, he thinks. Gonta doesn’t want Kokichi to be alone again.” Miu blinked before scoffing. </p><p>“Yeah...yeah. Sounds about right. You’re too much of a fuckin’ carebear not to, huh. Maybe I am too cause...ugh, fuck me.” Miu shook her head, a small smile playing on her lips. Gonta’s face went bright red. </p><p>“Gonta is very sorry but-”</p><p>Miu burst out laughing. “Well, shit! Didn’t even mean it like this time but hell yeah, I’m up! Nah, just kidding. I have my sights set on someone already. Besides…” Miu looked up and down at Gonta. “You’re too pure. Can’t say that doesn’t excite me a little bit but even I have <em>some </em>standards. But um, like I was saying. I kinda, maybe, just a little bit...want to be friends with the bitch too.”</p><p>“Does Miu mean Kokichi?” Gonta asked, his cheeks still burning. </p><p>“We, uh, we had a good thing goin’, me and him. Teamin’ up, buildin’ shit, tryna get everyone out...I shouldnt’a done it. So, for what it’s worth, Gonta, I’m sorry too. And don’t go tellin’ anyone I said that, got it? I have a reputation to uphold! I’m the gorgeous girl genius whose good looks and golden brain will go down in history! I’m a fuckin’ badass, I don’t apologise. So- when I say I’m sorry, I mean it, okay?” </p><p>“Gonta- Gonta understand! Miu and Gonta are friends now?” There was a childlike wonder in Gonta’s eyes that set a pit in Miu’s stomach. Her face split in a soft smile as she nodded. </p><p>“Sure- Ah!” Her words were cut off as Gonta pulled her into a tight hug. “Gonta- <em> Gonta! </em>Y-you’re crushing me, dude.”</p><p>“Oh, Gonta sorry! Gonta just very happy to have friend Miu!” Gonta released her, smoothing her hair and patting her head. </p><p>“S’fine. Just- I’m not some fuckin’ stuffed bear, got it? You can’t squeeze me till I pop.” Miu paused, laughing at her own words. “Anyway. We’re all good, okay?”</p><p>“But Miu blames Kokichi?”</p><p>Miu sighed. “I don’t <em>not </em>blame him. But I’m gonna fuck around with him again when he wakes up. Who knows, maybe we’ll change the world together. What was it he called your little fuck party before you killed me? Uh... the Killing Game Busters…? You accepting members to your club, Gonta?” Miu grinned lazily at him. </p><p>Gonta tilted his head. “Gonta don’t understand. Killing Game Busters not real.”</p><p>“Well- maybe it could be. I was thinkin’ bout starting a company. Some little gig like I did back in there. Making shit and changing the world. You and Kich seemed to be pretty good at getting stuff done...besides, I work better when I’m being ordered around. ‘Specially by someone like him. So...Killing Game Busters.” Miu twisted her hair between her fingers, cheeks flushing pink. </p><p>“Oh! Miu wants to have Gonta’s help with her work! Yes, Gonta can help!” Gonta smiled widely, happier than he had been since he could remember. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading this chapter! Feel free to let me know what you thought!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6: I Get to See You Again (Kiiruma)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings for this chapter: mentions of explosions, shrapnel damage</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kiibo paced back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kiibo- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kiibo! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hey!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiibo’s head snapped up to look at Rantaro. “Sorry, Taro. I’m just- she’s really here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Everyone’s here. Shuichi, Himiko, Maki, Tsumugi and Kokichi haven’t woken up yet but she has. We told you this a million times. Are you sure you’re alright?” Rantaro asked. Kiibo nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just didn’t think I’d get to see her again. Um- distract me for a while. What’s been going on with everyone?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well...uh, me and Kaede are dating?” Rantaro laughed, running his hand through his hair. “She’s amazing and gorgeous and I’m... I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>happy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiibo smiled. “Then I’m happy for you! What else has been going on?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Surprisingly? A lot of us have started relationships or pursued crushes. Like Kaede and I. I think something’s up with Kiyo and Angie, but they keep it all pretty under wraps. And there’s something going on with Gonta and Ryoma and Tsumugi and Kirumi. I just can’t figure out </span>
  <em>
    <span>what.</span>
  </em>
  <span> If they’re friends or something more...and Tsumugi’s still asleep so I can’t exactly ask her.” Rantaro frowned. “But aside from that, Tenko is still hung up on Himiko and Kaito has been obsessing over how to confess to Maki once she wakes up. Everyone’s doing better though, aside from all of the relationships. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m, uh, getting over losing my sisters. Again. Kaede actually had a sister too, so we talk about them sometimes. It’s nice.” Rantaro paused, smiling bitterly. “I think everyone else is doing pretty well. I know Kirumi is struggling with her regulations and the side effects. Oh- how are you doing, Kiibs? I know your death was, uh, pretty…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Um, I’m alright? It’s weird...being human again. But aside from that, I don’t really have many side effects since my, uh...death was so...severe. I guess. I do have a few burns. And my hearing isn’t as good, but I can’t tell if that’s normal for humans or a side effect…” Kiibo frowned, mulling it over. “There are also a few scars from debris, I guess.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, gosh...you sure you’re okay?” Kaede asked. Kiibo looked up at her, startled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kaede! When did you get here?! N-not that I’m not happy to see you, of course!” Kiibo’s cheeks flushed with pink. Kaede giggled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, Kiibo. How are you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, I’m good! So um...y-you’ve seen Miu?” Kiibo’s voice shook lightly as he looked up at Kaede. She bit her lip, looking down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I have,” Kaede murmured. Kiibo’s face fell. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh god- is she okay?!” Kiibo’s eyes searched over Kaede’s face. He had no idea what he’d do if she wasn’t okay. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be okay. She would. Of course she would. It was Miu! She’d be fine. She was always fine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um...well. She’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> okay. She’s also not...100% perfect? Her death was...kind of a shock for her. But she’s doing better!” Kaede assured, holding her palms out as if to show that she was being honest, not a threat. Kiibo clutched his chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But she’s alright? Can I- can I see her?” he whispered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rantaro glanced at Kaede before looking at Kiibo again. “Yes- yeah. Give her a couple days and then we can go see her, okay?” Rantaro smiled softly. “She’ll be fine, promise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’ll be </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Kaede repeated. “She really is doing much better, Kiibo. Ever since she started hanging out with Gonta-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiibo’s expression soured. “Why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm?” Kaede looked puzzled. “Why what?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why is she hanging out with the person who killed her?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, she forgave him! And besides, wasn’t he manipulated? I mean, you and Kaito are the only ones awake other than Gonta who saw the trial and Kaito says it was Kokichi’s fault.” Kaede smiled reassuringly. Kiibo sighed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, that’s true. I am quite upset with Kokichi as well. But I don’t...like the idea of Miu hanging around someone who hurt her, is all.” Kiibo bit his lip. “As long as she’s safe though…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She is!” Kaede and Rantaro said at the same time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a few days later when it happened. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiibo was sitting in the common room area, on one of the couches, when someone walked up to him and gently tapped his shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiibo blinked in surprise. He hadn’t expected her to be there, to really be there. He stood up from the chair, ignoring how his book clattered to the floor noisily, and cupped her cheek, feeling tears well in his eyes. “Miu…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled softly at him. Her hair rested against her forehead and fell into her face and the top sprang free without her goggles. Her clothes were rumpled, but almost intentionally so and hugged her figure the way her old uniform had. He almost missed the uniform, with its odd straps, the necklaces he found so pretty, the goggles that glinted in the light and nearly blinded him. But even without her flashy accessories, she was still</span>
  <em>
    <span> her. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Still gorgeous and beautiful and perfect. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Kiibs,” she murmured. Her baby blue eyes were soft and shiny with unspilled tears. Kiibo found himself crying as he searched her face, as if to memorise it or to verify that she was really there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You- you- Miu!” Kiibo crushed her into a hug, burying his face into the crook of her neck and sobbing. “I-I missed you- Miu- Miu!” He repeated her name like a mantra, still not fully believing that she was there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, it’s okay. I’m right here.” Her face burned as she put her arms around him. “I’m right here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I never- I was so scared- I’m so happy I get to see you again, Miu,” Kiibo said quietly into her neck. Miu smiled softly, bringing up her hand to play with his white hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. I’m, um, really happy to see you too, Kiibo. Really, really fucking happy.” Miu closed her eyes and she kept toying with his hair. His arms were locked around her waist, pulling her against him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Miu...I was so sad. So sad that I’d never see you again. But- but I kept going for you. So that I could live on for you. I’m sorry for disappointing you…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck off with that. Kiibo, you didn’t disappoint me. You fucking saved everyone. And you </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>seeing me again. I guess I can’t perform maintenance on you anymore but we can still, um, hang out and- and stuff. Cause even if you aren’t a robot, I think you’re still pretty fucking awesome.” Miu’s cheeks glowed. Kiibo laughed and finally pulled back to look at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I missed you so so much, Miu. And, uh, speaking of my maintenance...now that I’m...</span>
  <em>
    <span>human </span>
  </em>
  <span>again, I’ve realised something.” Kiibo took a deep breath, smiling softly. “Miu, I-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Holy shit- wait. Um. Kiibs, I think you’re really cool-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiibo’s heart sank. “...oh. You could’ve waited until I got to say it before rejecting me, you know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“R-rejecting?!” Miu squeaked. “I-I thought you were gonna say something about our maintenance sessions...I know I came on p-pretty strong but I-I really was just doing m-maintenance. W-what were you going to s-say?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um...Miu, I think I love you,” Kiibo murmured. “You’re so smart and you always treated me like-like a person and you cared for me and you were rather nice too, and I just- I really want to kiss you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-you do?!” If Miu’s face had been glowing before, it was practically radiating then. Kiibo nodded slowly, blushing rather brightly himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, if that’s, um, alright?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miu nodded frantically. “Alright- very alright!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Kiibo smiled, blue eyes wide and excited. Miu nodded again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Neither of them moved, just quietly repeating the word to each other and giggling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You two are adorable, really, but just kiss already!” Kaede shouted, rolling her eyes playfully. She was tucked beneath Rantaro’s chin, their fingers intertwined, as she watched the pair. Kiibo and Miu glanced at her, the former laughing and latter blushing furiously. Kiibo shrugged one shoulder, pink rising in his cheeks again as he leaned towards her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miu’s breath hitched in her throat and she stilled. Kiibo’s eyes flickered between her lips and her eyes before he finally- </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span>- closed the distance between them. She let her eyes flutter closed, relishing in the soft feeling of his lips against hers. Despite not being made of metal anymore, he was still rather cold, but she didn’t mind. Kiibo couldn’t stop himself from smiling as he kissed her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-you better not be fucking with me, Kiibitch!” Miu exclaimed as they broke apart. Confusion flickered over Kiibo’s face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I’m not! I really do...love you.” Kiibo’s confidence suddenly seemed to have disappeared and his cheeks flushed pink. “I mean it. When you died, I wanted to cry. I couldn’t, being a robot, but when I woke up..that was the first thing I did.It was quite nice actually. Oh, speaking of things that are nice to experience now that I’m human- did you know human skin is actually really soft? Well, yours is. And your hair is as well! Oh and even though I no longer have advanced vision, your eyes seem even brighter? And the colour is even prettier. And you just have a very pretty face overall. And-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kiibo- y-you’re rambling. I mean, I know I’m fuckin’ gorgeous, you don’t have to tell me that! There isn’t a thing about me that isn’t perfect! But- but I’m not asking you to tell me that, Kiibo...I just want you to, um...I just  want you to, like, be honest.” Miu looked down, twisting her hair between her fingers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiibo’s eyebrows raised. “But I am being honest. I think you’re beautiful, Miu...and I really do love you. I am not Kokichi, I won’t lie to you. Ever.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miu blinked, her eyes widening. “Fuck...you’re too nice, you know that? You- you mean a lot to me, Kiibs…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You mean a lot to me, Miu. I’m very happy I get to be with you now,” he murmured, reaching up to cup her cheek. Miu leaned into it, sighing softly. “I love you, Miu.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading this chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7: You’re Okay (TenMiko)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If Himiko interacting in a friendly manner with Kiyo makes you uncomfortable, you may want to skip the first part of this chapter. Skip down the first line of asterisks if you’d rather not see that </p>
<p>Other than that- I hope you enjoy the chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“And that’s it. Magic.” Himiko nodded to herself. Kiyo’s mouth formed a small ‘ah’ shape before he nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see. That’s truly fascinating, Himiko. Thank you for sharing it with me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nyeh...it’s fine. Y-you believe in it so...it’s nice to talk about it with someone other than Tenko…” Himiko looked down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you not enjoy Tenko’s company?” Kiyo asked. Himiko groaned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do! It’s just...I really missed her. And- I don’t- what if she didn’t miss me? And...Kiyo, she’s okay right?” the girl murmured. Kiyo’s eyes flicked to the side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She missed you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you know? I haven’t seen her at all...nyeh, it’s such a pain! I just- I want to spend time with her again,” Himiko muttered. Kiyo hesitantly patted her shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There, there. You can go see her yourself,” he said. Himiko groaned again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can? I guess so...such a pain to look for people...but I guess I should.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It would probably be a good decision, yes. You both truly showcase the beauty of humanity.” He paused. “Ah...Himiko? You hate me, do you not? Why do you spend time here with me?” Kiyo asked quietly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Himiko looked away. “Cause...well...you were spending time with Angie and if she doesn’t hate you...and she was talking about how maybe we should just move on from the game...and you believe in my magic...and you let me sleep. So...I don’t know. I don’t like you. But I guess I don’t totally hate you. Ugh...this is such a pain. Can I-?” Himiko gestured lightly at Kiyo’s shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm? Oh- yes, you may. Would you like me to-?” Kiyo cut himself off as Himiko nodded. The small girl rested against his chest and he tucked his arm around her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiyo still couldn’t figure out why Himiko insisted on dragging him into this garden to complain about Tenko and talk about her magic. And yet she did, nearly everyday. She would talk with him and eventually fall asleep, using him as a pillow. He didn’t know why she would do it, but if it was what Himiko wanted, if she would maybe forgive him, then spending hours in the garden with her was something Kiyo was willing to do. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kiyo!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiyo looked up to see bright blue eyes and long platinum hair. “Oh. Hello, Angie. What can I do for you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angie wanted to come spend time with you! And she sees that you are with Himiko! So you’ve taken her advice?” Angie beamed at him. Kiyo chuckled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If Himiko needs someone to listen to her, I at least owe her that. And...she’s a rather interesting individual. If not for what I did, I almost believe we could have been friends.” Kiyo looked down. “But she deserves better. Have you spoken with Tenko?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angie has spoken to Tenko! Tenko has taken your advice and is avoiding Himiko!” Angie was still grinning. Kiyo blinked slowly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...she is? That- oh dear...I see. Where is she? I will take Himiko back to her room and leave her a message about Tenko’s whereabouts. Please tell Tenko that I did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>mean for her to </span>
  <em>
    <span>avoid </span>
  </em>
  <span>Himiko.” Kiyo sighed before gently lifting Himiko. “I will meet you in the viewing room, if you like? We could watch a movie or something like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angie’s cheeks flushed. “A-Angie would like that...she will go find Tenko and then meet Kiyo at the viewing room! Byeonara!” Angie waved, swinging her legs as she watched Kiyo go. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After walking to Himiko’s room, Kiyo laid her down and tucked her into the sheets. He left a note informing her to go to the common room when she woke up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"I don't care what anyone says! Himiko would *never* murder someone! That's what I believe more than anything! I *want* to believe in her, no matter what! If I can't do that, then I'd rather just die! So until this body takes its final breath, I'm gonna keep believing in Himiko!"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I-I won't let that happen, Himiko! I'll protect you, no matter what! I'll protect you, no matter what...”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I see... It seems you are still too shy to show your emotions, Himiko. What a waste. You have the richest heart of all. You should do Neo-Aikido, Himiko! Training your body will help you express your emotions. Now, come sweat with me! And afterward, we'll hit the showers together!"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Tenko...</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Expressing your feelings is perfectly natural. You shouldn't feel ashamed at all. So...if you feel like crying while you're talking to Angie, go ahead and cry your eyes out. ...You'll feel better when you do. Well, I mean...laughing makes you feel better too... And venting your anger onto something can really cheer you up! Train your heart by crying, laughing, and venting your anger, Himiko.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Thank you, Tenko…</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tenko…” Himiko murmured, slowly blinking her eyes open. She clutched her hands to her chest, smiling softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sat up, looking around and finding that she was back in her room. A note caught her eye. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Go to the common room when you awake. And yes, I am the one who brought you back. I hope you do not mind, I wanted you to get a more restful sleep. And Angie asked for me to meet her. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>-Kiyo </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Go get your girl, Himiko!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>-Angie &lt;3</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Himiko sighed and stood up, stretching her arms over her head. She walked into the bathroom and rooted around in the drawers, looking for her hair pins. When she found them, she carefully clipped her hair back. Her fingers hovered over the clips, staring at them in the mirror. They served the purpose but they weren’t her gem…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sighed again and left her room, walking towards the common room. When she got there, she froze. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tenko was sitting with Rantaro and Kaede, laughing, while she played with some little cube with buttons on it. Rantaro met Himiko’s eyes and whispered in Tenko’s ear. The girl looked up, blinking as she registered Himiko standing in front of her before slowly standing up and walking over to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Himiko looked up at Tenko. “Hello…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Himiko! What can I do for you?” Tenko’s expression relaxed from the excited smile she had originally had into a happy-neutral. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um...how come you don’t hang out with me anymore?!” Himiko asked, screwing her face into a small pout. Tenko’s eyes widened. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?! I always want to spend time with you, Himiko!” Tenko exclaimed, holding out her hands. Himiko stared up at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nu-uh, I don’t believe you! I haven’t seen you at all, Tenko!” Himiko crossed her arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, it’s just- you always said I was annoying you...I thought you wanted space,” Tenko murmured. Himiko shook her head in surprise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What- Tenko...I-I don’t find you annoying. When you died, I was really sad. Y-you were kinda clingy but I-” Himiko sighed in frustration. “I don’t hate you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh. Um, ok...well, I don’t hate you either! I think you’re really cool and super impressive! Even without your mage hat or cape or special outfit, I still think you're really cool. I just...thought you wanted space from me.” Tenko bit her lip. “But I still really like you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Himiko’s face coloured as she looked up at the taller girl. “Oh…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Panic flared through Tenko. “But if it’ll make you uncomfortable, I’ll leave you alone and you won’t have to deal with me-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up! Nyeh, you’re such a pain...you’re so stupid, Tenko. Why can’t you just- just- ugh!” Himiko stomped her foot angrily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Himiko…?” Tenko looked at her, her fingers brushing Himiko’s sweater gently. Himiko looked back up at her, tears crowding her eyes. “Himiko, are you okay?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No! No, of course I’m not okay, Tenko!” Himiko sniffled. “Y-you died! To s-save me! And I-I didn’t even get to thank you and you p-probably died thinking I h-hated you and I d-don’t! I really like you, Tenko...you’re always so nice a-and you believed in my m-magic...and when I was finally ready to o-open up to you, y-you died- </span>
  <em>
    <span>because of me!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tenko’s expression changed to one of soft surprise. “Himiko…” She gathered Himiko’s lithe form into her arms, hugging the small girl tightly. “Himiko, I’m so sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Himiko buried her head into Tenko’s t-shirt, tears staining it. Tenko quietly shushed her, petting Himiko’s hair. “It’s okay, Himiko…” The redhead continued to sob, tightening her fists into Tenko’s shirt. “Hey, Himiko, it's okay, really…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Himiko sniffled, wrapping her arms around Tenko. “I-I didn’t even know if you were okay, Tenko…! I-I was so scared- and I didn’t see you at all- and I thought- and I thought you- is it- you’re really okay?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Tenko murmured. “I’m really okay. Are you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I think so...I’m better now that I get to see you again,” Himiko said, laughing. She brought her sleeve to her cheek, wiping off the tears as she started to smile. “Tenko...um, thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s no problem! I’ll always be there for a friend in need, Himiko!” Tenko grinned. Himiko bit her lip nervously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-well, um, about that...okay, I can do this,” Himiko muttered to herself. “Just like Angie said...okay. Okay. Um, Tenko? R-remember when I asked if you, um, ‘swing that way’?” Tenko nodded and Himiko took a deep breath. “Well, do you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-what?! I- um, it’s just- why do you want to know?!” Tenko asked nervously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well- just- answer the question, okay?” Himiko screwed her face into a pout as she blushed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um...m-maybe…” Tenko pushed her fingertips together nervously. “W-what would you do if I said yes?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Himiko paused before muttering something. “What?” Tenko asked. Himiko sighed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I said I’d- I’d kiss you,” she whispered. Himiko looked down, her cheeks bright red. She really wished she had her hat to hide behind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait...wait, really? You aren’t just saying that cause I was so clingy and you feel bad for snapping at me right? You know you don’t have to do it! I didn’t pressure you into it? Are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>sure</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Tenko looked panicked and she put her hands on Himiko’s shoulders. The smaller girl rolled her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nyeh...you’re such a pain, Tenko...of course you didn’t pressure me into it...I felt like that before you died too...I just didn’t know…how to tell you.” Himiko looked back up at Tenko. “Does- does that makes sense?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Yes! Wait. So Himiko likes me?” Tenko grinned as the redhead nodded. “Himiko likes me! Himiko likes me! Himiko likes me!” she shouted. She repeated it to every nurse close to them until Himiko was bright red. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nyeh, I’m getting tired already…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! Here, Himiko, I can carry you to your room? Or- or we could walk and h-hold hands? O-only if you’re comfortable with that o-of course! O-or I could leave you alone? Are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>sure </span>
  </em>
  <span>you really like me?” Tenko fretted. Himiko giggled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes! I’m sure, Tenko. I don’t wanna go to my room right now...maybe I could hang out with you and Rantaro and Kaede?” Himiko smiled as Tenko nearly vibrated with excitement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes! Yeah! Come here, we’re about to start a new round of this game! It’s so much fun! Come on, Himi!” Tenko bounced on the balls of her feet before bolting back to the table, grinning excitedly. Himiko yawned before smiling fondly at Tenko and following her back towards Rantaro and Kaede. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading today’s chapter! As always, feel free to let me know what you thought!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8: You're Here (KaiMaki)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm so sorry for skipping last week's chapter, I took a small break from writing after discontinuing the main story (it'll be back at some point). This chapter is also the shortest one to date, so I'm sorry about that as well. I had a really hard time writing this chapter lmao I don't like writing for Kaito </p>
<p>Well anyway- I hope you enjoy the chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Maki’s eyes flew open. “Ah! Miss Harukawa! How are you doing?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes flicked over to the nurse standing next to her and her fingers flexed nervously, as though looking for something. “Who are you? And where am I?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Calm down, it’s alright. You’re safe, Miss Harukawa.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who are you?” Maki asked again, clenching her teeth. Her hand trailed towards her hip, looking for the knife tucked into her waistband. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There are no weapons on your person,” the nurse said, leaning over to adjust something near Maki’s head. Maki flinched away from her. “Miss Harukawa, please. We need to get you-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Answer my damn question</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she hissed. The nurse sighed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re safe. Do you need to know anything else?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you work for them?!” In an instant, Maki was brought back to her childhood. Fear coursed through her veins as she studied the nurse’s face, looking for any hint of malice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Team Danganronpa? I suppose so, yes. I really just work at the hospital though.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hospital?” Maki looked around again, registering the details of the room she had previously missed. “Wait...we were saved? Where are Shuichi and Himiko?!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Saved…? I suppose you could say you were saved...you just exited the simulation.” The nurse jotted something down on a clipboard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Simulation…?” Maki cocked her eyebrow and the nurse sighed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Listen, sweetheart, I’m really not supposed to tell you this stuff. Doctor Gekkogahara should be in soon and she can explain it all, alright?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maki watched the nurse warily. “Fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Dr Gekkogahara arrived, Maki took in the information she was given with a blank face. She didn’t say anything, just nodded once. The therapist watched her for a few minutes before quietly leaving the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maki would leave later, without anyone knowing. And when she did...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Maki walked into the common room, she didn’t know what she was expecting. She had been told that many of her former friends and ‘classmates’ liked to spend their time there. She didn’t know if they would still be there, so late in the night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pushed open the door, scanning the room. There were people she vaguely remembered, but if she was being honest, she didn’t really remember anything about those who had died early on. There were a few people sitting together. She recognised Gonta. And the others...ah, that one was Kirumi…? And...Ryoma? Who was the tall one with the green hair again? Ran something…? And- oh. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Her. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Shuichi’s friend, the one Maki remembered her best friend being so torn up about. Kaede, was it? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then- Maki’s eyes locked onto the last person and she immediately covered her mouth with her hands as tears began to roll down her cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kaito stood up, smiling brightly. “Makiroll!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maki stared at him, scarlet eyes searching his face as he walked up to her. “Kaito…?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah! How are you, Makiroll? I really missed you, you know…” Kaito blushed, looking away. Maki’s lip quivered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You- you’re here. You’re really here.” Maki lifted her hand to cup Kaito’s cheek. “I can’t believe- I was so scared I lost you, you idiot!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to die? I can’t believe you’d do something so stupid- god, I thought I’d never see you again, Kaito!” Maki’s face relaxed into a small smile as she rested her head in the crook of his neck. “I’m so...happy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kaito returned the hug, putting his chin on her head. “Me too, Makiroll. I’ve been, uh, waiting for you. I visited your- I visited you down in the basement and kept hoping you’d wake up there with me and then you got moved and they wouldn’t let me come see you- I was so worried about you and now...here you are! Not a mark on you.” He pulled back, gently stroking her cheek. “I’m so glad you’re here, Maki.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maki looked up at him, a blush rising in her cheeks. “Oh...you really came to see me when I was in there?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They had to drag me out every night,” Kaito said, chuckling. “Couldn’t keep me away from ya, Makiroll.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite her best efforts, tears welled in her eyes again. “You stupid idiot- of course I’m okay. Are you? Are you really okay? You’re...really here?” she asked again, almost incredulously. Kaito chuckled and nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m here, Makiroll. And I’m never letting you out of my sight again. I didn’t get to say it...didn’t want to before I died, didn’t want you to have to deal with that but...I love you too, Maki. You’re the brightest star in the sky and I love you so much.” Kaito smiled softly as he held her cheek again, brushing her hair out of her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait- I swear to god I’m gonna kill you if you’re lying,” Maki muttered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No lies, I promise. I wouldn’t lie to ya, Makiroll.” Kaito lifted Maki’s hand, squeezing it tightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I…” Maki paused, a smile lifting the corners of her lips as tears welled in her eyes again. “I love you, Kaito.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grinned at her before pulling her into a tight hug. When he pulled back, Kaito leaned forward, pressing his lips against Maki’s. “I’m so glad you’re back, Makiroll.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too,” she murmured, still smiling softly. “I’m really happy right now.” She leaned her head against his shoulder, letting her eyes fall closed as she lost herself in the sensations and emotions overcoming her.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9: And We're The Future (Shirogane & Everyone)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>One more chapter! For readers of the main story of this series (previously titled Postgame: And I Still Suck), the first chapter of the new version will be coming out next week (sometime after Wednesday, not too sure just yet) </p>
<p>Most of the information in this chapter isn't canon, by the way. It's all headcanon material so please don't take what I say here as canon information lmao</p>
<p>Anyway, enjoy the chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“So, tell me, Tsumugi, what is it you know?” Dr Gekkogahara asked. Tsumugi swallowed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um...my memories tell me that I worked for Team Danganronpa and that we’re on the 53rd season of Danganronpa. All of my participants were fictional characters, designed by me and the others at TDR.” Tsumugi bit her lip, green eyes flicking up to meet Dr Gekkogahara’s. “How much of that is true?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not most of it,” Dr Gekkogahara assured her. “You didn't work for TDR, you were a normal highschool student like the others. You and Shuichi were the Mastermind choices. You...didn’t audition to be a mastermind but when your brother was selected-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Brother?” Tsumugi asked, eyes wide. Dr Gekkogahara sighed, a strange noise coming from the computer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah...Shuichi Saihara is your brother. I’m not supposed to tell you anything about your original life, but you grew up with your parents while he grew up with your aunt and uncle, much like in both your false memories. You remember the 52nd season?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe? I remember knowing Rantaro, kind of...oh, this is just plain confusing!” Tsumugi grumbled, her brow furrowing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I know. I’m sorry. When you came off 52, your personality was rewritten for a second time. This caused...gaps in your memory. Confusion. Old memories surfaced, you became convinced you had a brother. And you did- but you weren’t supposed to remember that. But you </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>remember Shuichi. And, after coming off 52, you knew Danganronpa was a TV show. When you heard Shuichi would be the Mastermind, you volunteered to take his place.” Dr Gekkogahara paused. “However, when we observed you before 53 started, we elected not to follow the double rewriting process again. Mr Amami is the same as he was in 52. Over the course of your run as Mastermind, you went off-script. It tripped too many red flags.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s right...I wasn’t supposed to tell them it was a show…I guess I couldn’t even be a good mastermind, huh?” Tsumugi laughed quietly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dr Gekkogahara didn’t say anything for a moment. “No. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You weren’t supposed to know it was a show.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsumugi’s head snapped up. “What?!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tsumugi, you were never supposed to know about Team Danganronpa or Season 53 or anything else. You were supposed to believe that you had trapped your schoolmates for the sake of an upperclassman’s wishes. You were supposed to follow the same plotline every other Mastermind thus far has. You were supposed to want to be like Junko, one of your friends or classmates or a celebrity you looked up to. You weren’t supposed to know that she had created a television show you participated in.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I wasn’t? But I don’t remember any of that! I remember watching Danganronpa, kind of, and wanting to have my own season. I-I don’t understand,” Tsumugi said, shaking her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. And honestly? Neither do we. We’ve been putting off season 54’s development because of your anomaly. We don’t want it to repeat. It was wonderful for ratings but it set off a lot of red flags internally. If anyone found out it was unintentional…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see. I won’t say anything to anyone.” Tsumugi toyed with her fingers nervously. Everything she knew had been thrown out of wack, everything she thought was true proved false in mere minutes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Doctor Gekkogahara smiled softly at her. “Thank you. If you like, we can add more sessions to your recovery plan? More therapy might help you process this new information.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsumugi nodded. “Yes, thank you. I’m going to go find Kirumi, if that’s alright.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yes, of course! I’ll see you later, Tsumugi.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsumugi stood up, walking out of the office. She stood outside, leaning against the wall and putting her head in her hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At some point, someone came to sit next to her. “Tsu…? Are you alright, love?”</span>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
  
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Tsumugi took a shaky breath. “I-I don’t know. I don’t know.” Kirumi frowned and took Tsumugi’s hand. The blue-haired girl put her head on Kirumi’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s wrong, dear?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsumugi swallowed, closing her eyes. “Um...when I was the- the mastermind...my memories...they were… wrong? There’s a lot wrong. Um. Shuichi is...Shuichi is my brother? I guess? And it’s- it’s all wrong- all of it was fake and I thought- I don’t know-” she trailed off, choking back a sob. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Kirumi asked quietly, bringing up her hand to stroke Tsumugi’s hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I mean I’m...the same as you all but- but </span>
  <em>
    <span>worse</span>
  </em>
  <span>. None of what I thought I knew was real and I-I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>broken</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Tsumugi murmured. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You aren’t broken,” Kirumi said quietly. “None of us are. It’s not your fault either.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsumugi laughed bitterly. “Maybe. I think I want to talk with everyone. To apologise.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now?” Kirumi asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well- soon. I’m not sure. I just- Do you think...well, I suppose it doesn't matter if they forgive me. I just want to apologise.” Tsumugi looked down before smiling softly, squeezing Kirumi’s hand. “It means a lot that you’re here with me, you know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kirumi smiled at her, squeezing her hand. “I’ll always be with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’ll be alright, love. You can do it.” Kirumi squeezed Tsumugi’s hands, smiling at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah...Yeah, I can! Thank you.” Tsumugi nodded to herself. “T-they’re in the common room?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. I’ll head in first, alright?” Kirumi squeezed Tsumugi’s hands once more before pulling away and pushing open the doors to the common room. Tsumugi bounced on her heels for a moment before taking a deep breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can do this,” she muttered. She took another deep breath and went into the room. When she did, all conversation died down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, everyone...I’d like to say that I’m just plain sorry! I-I didn’t- oh gosh…” Tsumugi looked down. “I don’t know how to convince you, but I’m just like you...I really didn’t know everything like I thought I did.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rantaro was the first to speak. “What do you mean, Tsumugi?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-well...you know what Dr Gekkogahara told us all? About being, um, rewritten? Well, it happened to me too. I have the memories of Tsumugi Shirogane, the Mastermind, and Tsumugi Shirogane, the Ultimate Cosplayer. Um- but neither of those are the original Tsumugi Shirogane. Does- does that make sense?” Tsumugi looked around the room, her eyes settling on Kirumi, getting a soft smile from the former maid, before flicking back to Rantaro. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you really were rewritten like the rest of us, why did you know about it being a tv show?” Ryoma asked. Rantaro laughed nervously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well- she’s not the only one, you know? I...kind of knew what was going on,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But that was from your Survivor’s Perk, was it not?” Kiyo cocked his eyebrow, his golden eyes flicking back and forth from Tsumugi to Rantaro. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, not exactly. When I...</span>
  <em>
    <span>won</span>
  </em>
  <span> season 52, they told me it was a tv show. They also said I could see my sisters again if I won season 53 too. O-obviously, I know now that my sisters weren’t, um...real. But I didn’t know that then so I agreed to join season 53. I had this whole plan of just- ...but I got attached to you all, honestly. I didn’t want to see any of you suffer. So I wanted to end the game. And then I got, well, killed.” Rantaro laughed again, rubbing the back of his neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So sorry about that, by the way!” Tsumugi said. “I was worried you were going to end it before I got to do what I wanted. Or at least, that’s what I thought in the game? I-I wasn’t...supposed to know it was a tv show, actually. Um...it’s all just plain complicated, but something went wrong with...me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well...makes sense to me. You’re just another victim of TDR, right? So it’s not your fault. I, for one, don’t blame you. Besides, we were in 52 together. Seemed to like each other well enough.” Rantaro smiled at her, putting a hand on her shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsumugi’s eyes lit up. “Really?! Oh, that would be just plain wonderful! And I really don’t want to hurt any of you, I can promise that. K-Kirumi can tell you all.” Tsumugi looked back at Kirumi pleadingly. Kirumi sighed but nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Tsumugi and I have been spending a lot of time together. And I can attest to the fact that she is a quite kind-hearted person. I am very glad to know her and I am sure you would all enjoy spending time with her.” Kirumi stared at Tsumugi, a small smile lifting her lips. Tsumugi smiled back at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait- Rantaro, don’t you know Tsumugi from 52, then?” Kiibo asked. “You both mentioned it but Rantaro made it seem like he didn’t remember.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah- I don’t. I remember everything from 52...except Tsumugi. Try as hard as I might, I can’t remember a damn thing about her. I only know she was there because of watching season 52 with Kaede. Tsumugi, do you remember me at all?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um...sort of. But there are other people I probably should remember but I don’t…” Tsumugi trailed off. “But I really am just plain apologetic for what I did to you all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you aren’t a degenerate and Kirumi says you’re okay...so Tenko is willing to be your friend!” Tenko exclaimed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nyeh...this is all such a pain. None of you were there. You don’t know how scary she was...I don’t trust her,” Himiko muttered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Neither do I,” Maki said. “Not after all the lies and torture we endured in the game.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Makiroll, come on. She explained that she’s just like us. Besides, it’s not like she’s-” Kaito cut himself off. “Not the time, sorry. But I think that she deserves a second chance.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to die?” Maki rolled her eyes, a faint blush rising in her cheeks as Kaito put his arms around her. “Fine. You get </span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span> chance, Tsumugi. Don’t fuck it up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I won’t! Thank you, Maki!” Tsumugi grinned, looking around at the room full of people who were, for the most part, smiling back at her. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading this chapter !!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10: The Logic vs The Self</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's technically still Tuesday- here at least. Sorry this was later than usual, I was having a hard time with this chapter</p><p>That being said- warning for intrusive thoughts, suicidal thoughts (this is might not be accurate to many people's experiences as I can only write from my own)</p><p>Enjoy the final chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>None of it. </p><p>None of it was real. </p><p>None of it...was real? </p><p>Not possible…</p><p>He remembers…</p><p>It happened. It had to have happened. It happened and they’re dead and it’s his fault and they all know and they all hate him and it’s all his fault and he couldn’t do it-</p><p>Failure. </p><p>Failure failure failure failure failure. </p><p>
  <em> You’re a fucking failure. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Couldn’t do any of it right. </em>
</p><p><em> Couldn’t protect them from it, couldn’t save </em><b>him</b>, couldn’t save them, couldn’t even save your fucking self.</p><p>
  <em> Weak. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Pathetic. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Useless.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Liar.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Manipulator. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Attention whore. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You make me sick. </em>
</p><p>Why...why couldn’t he do it? Why didn’t it work? What went wrong? Why didn’t the plan work?</p><p>Why couldn’t he have stayed dead?</p><p>Why did they choose to bring him back? </p><p>Why couldn’t they just let him die?</p><p>
  <em> They should have...you deserve it. </em>
</p><p>It’s always the quiet voice in the back of his head that has the most to say. </p><p>
  <em> You’re still alone. Why is that? </em>
</p><p>Because he deserves it. </p><p>
  <em> Because you deserve it. </em>
</p><p><em> You deserve all of this. You deserve to be alone, just like </em><b><em>he </em></b><em>said you did. </em> <b> <em>He </em></b><em>was right. You will be alone. Forever. It’s what you deserve. </em></p><p>
  <em> You’re pathetic. Weak. Useless. Stupidly human.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> For all your claims of superiority...what did that get you? </em>
</p><p>Nothing. </p><p>
  <em> Nothingness begets nothingness. Someone who </em>
  <b>
    <em>is </em>
  </b>
  <em>nothing will only ever </em>
  <b><em>be</em> </b>
  <em>nothing. And you...are nothing. Unimportant to them all. They never cared. </em>
</p><p><em> As though you were ever significant enough to even cross their minds when you weren’t torturing them. Maybe to </em><b><em>them. </em> </b> <em> Maybe to </em><b><em>them, </em> </b> <em> you mattered. Maybe </em><b><em>they </em></b><em>enjoyed you. But the ones who you cared about? They...couldn’t care less. What an insignificant significance you are...mattering to some but never to the ones you want. Strange, isn’t it? That it always came to end eventually...everyone left you. </em></p><p>That’s not always his fault. It can’t be.</p><p>
  <em> Oh, but isn’t it? The more they leave…doesn’t it strike you as odd? They all keep leaving and yet you...you always stay. Maybe it’s you, not them. Maybe everyone has finally realised what a filthy liar you are. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Easy.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> How easy it would be.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> A misplaced scalpel, taken from a doctor or from a station. Skin stained with blood. Burning red liquid pouring out in droves. Skin splitting beneath the thin blade, easy as cutting butter. Beautiful and ugly and wonderful and terrible and perfect.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It’s what you deserve.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Take it a step further...make something more permanent than just lines, a reminder. Names. Dates. Numbers. Who, when, how many… </em>
</p><p>Who died because of him?</p><p>
  <em> They all did.  </em>
</p><p>How many reminders would that be…</p><p>
  <em> Names. Names would be a good idea. Thick, scratched letters and then you’d never forget.  </em>
</p><p>He...doesn’t want that. </p><p>
  <em> It’s what you deserve. Do you think death is what you deserve? An easy end to your suffering? No. You deserve to suffer.  </em>
</p><p>A reminder or eternal sleep...live with the terrible guilt he deserves, their faces and names haunting him. Or slip away, go off into the next great adventure where he won’t feel anything ever again. He won’t be missed. He won’t be leaving anything behind. It’s an easier decision than he thought. </p><p>But the only question is when to do it. </p><p>
  <strike> <em> I don’t want to do it.  </em> </strike>
</p><p>
  <em> It’s what I deserve.  </em>
</p><p>
  <strike> <em> There has to be another way.  </em> </strike>
</p><p>
  <em> There isn’t.  </em>
</p><p>
  <strike> <em> There must be. There must be a different end. I can’t- not like this. Not without seeing </em><b><em>him </em></b><em>again. At least once.  </em> </strike>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>He </em></b>
  <em>wouldn’t see me, even if </em>
  <b>
    <em>he </em>
  </b>
  <em>was awake.  </em>
</p><p>He let himself be drawn away from the constant cacophony of disagreement in his psyche, from the constant degradation he threw at himself. He instead thought of mistakes, of twisted plans, of <em>him. </em> Part of him wonders if <em>he's </em>awake yet. <em> He </em>probably is. He could’ve gone to see <em>him</em>, theoretically. Using those aids they provided to him. </p><p>Hmm...another thing he wouldn’t miss.</p><p>The only thing he would miss was <em>him</em>. </p><p>And even then...he had no right to miss <em>him</em>. <em> He </em>certainly wouldn’t miss him. He knew that much. </p><p>He stopped thinking after a while. Let his mind go numb, focusing on nothing but some little spot on the wall.</p><p>
  <em> Idiot.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> What are you doing? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Are you really going to just stay here until you miraculously heal your broken body? Do you even think that’s possible?  </em>
</p><p>He couldn’t think. </p><p>Even through the growing darkness, he could see him. Shining, like the stars he loved. </p><p>Just standing there. Watching. </p><p>Some hero he was. </p><p>Eventually, the luminary of the stars faded from his mind. Everything became fuzzy...dark. Hard to see. His mind was sluggish. It was hard to think. Hard to pay attention. Darkness seeped into the edges of his vision.</p><p>***</p><p>
  <em> “Boss! You’re awake!” Emiko’s voice rang in his ears. “We missed you, you know. So mean, keeping us waiting like that.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “We were worried about you. How do you feel?” Amaya’s hand rested against his forehead, checking for a temperature.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yes...you really shouldn’t keep us waiting, you know. We couldn’t do any jobs without you. None of it was anywhere near as fun,” Haru said quietly. He looked over his leader, his long sleeves hanging at his side and hiding his hands.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You need anything, boss?” Hiroshi asked. “We stocked up on Panta and candy.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Isao and Katashi grinned at him. “Had to stop this one from taking it all for himself!” they said in unison, pointing at each other.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Arakan smiled softly, shaking his head. “You two idiots should shut up. Boss needs to rest.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You sure he’s okay? He’s being awfully quiet.” Daitan frowned at him, looking him over.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yes, he should be fine,” Amaya murmured. “I don’t understand what’s wrong.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Hayami was sitting next to him, her legs folded beneath her, and she took his hand. “I missed you.”  </em>
</p><p>***</p><p>He woke up, his hand outstretched to cup Hayami’s cheek. </p><p>But she wasn’t there. </p><p>None of them were. </p><p>Instead, he was alone, in the same hospital room. The same as he always was. </p><p>There was a bouquet of flowers resting on the nightstand with a note. <em> “Hope you’re ok” </em></p><p>He wasn’t. <em> Nothing </em> was fucking okay. </p><p>Just another failure to add to the list of failures that described Kokichi Ouma’s miserable life. </p><p>Couldn’t even kill himself correctly. </p><p>Some cosmic power must be laughing its ass off, watching him. </p><p>It wasn’t okay. And he didn’t think it ever would be again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And with that, we've come to the end of this story! The next part to the collection/overall story should be out within a few days, so be on the lookout for that if you're interested. And as always, thank you so much for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>